


Moonlight

by yoonkisses



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Truth or Dare, just guys being dudes, minsang, woohwa a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonkisses/pseuds/yoonkisses
Summary: “I haven’t kissed anyone,” Mingi murmured in the dark, Yeosang’s eyes blinking open and readjusting to the lack of light.“Okay.” He waited, not sure if he’d say anything else.“I want to kiss someone," came in a moment, voice small like a confession.Or: The boys share a cabin in the forest, and Mingi shares Yeosang’s bed.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the minsang shippers. All 3 of us

It was Seonghwa’s idea to road trip to the woods for their last summer of college. The five had enough money to rent a cabin for a few nights, deciding the price tag was worth it to be in nature without having to fight off bears in their sleep. 

They’d piled into Wooyoung’s parents’ minivan for the drive, gathering whatever camping gear they could find and stopping for groceries in the last town before leaving civilization entirely. A small part of Yeosang’s mind worried it was a bit horror movie-esque, but the greens racing past were an easy distraction. 

He learned that the other boys had already chosen their rooms after the fact, too busy lugging their firewood out of the car as Mingi tried to carry five camping chairs at once. San and Wooyoung had picked the twin beds to allow Seonghwa his own room, leaving Mingi and Yeosang a queen-sized bed which was definitely intended for married couples. It looked cozy, at least, already made with warm blankets and a generous number of pillows. Paintings of mountainy scenery lined the walls, a large window overlooking the forest outside. 

Mostly he was grateful for the toilet and kitchen appliances, not really sure if he could’ve handled camping the real way. 

Now they sat scattered around the fireplace, full of the meat they’d roasted and trying to think of something to do. They hadn’t had the foresight to bring games to play, apparently, not anticipating having no phone service on top of their lack of WiFi. They could probably find some cards in the small convenience store in the morning, but for now they were a little desperate to be entertained.

“Let’s play spin the bottle,” Wooyoung suggested from where he lay sprawled on the couch, arms hanging backwards over the arm beneath his head. San was squeezed tiny onto the other side, Wooyoung taking up so much space that his feet were nearly in his lap. 

The room burst into groans, Seonghwa tossing a napkin at his head from his spot on the floor. 

“That’s lame,” Yeosang huffed, curled in an armchair near the fire and wrapped tight in a blanket cocoon. Mingi sat in the matching chair across the room, looking a little wide-eyed as he blinked back at them. “And I’m not sure it’s actually even real.”

“It’s real!” Wooyoung huffed, looking like a cat sprawled out. “It’s real if you make it real.”

“Let’s not, then.” Yeosang grinned at Wooyoung's frown, the boy gesturing wildly to an empty soju bottle on the coffee table as if it were proving a point.

“Consent is key, Wooyoung,” Seonghwa recited from the floor, reaching up blindly to pat at his head. 

“You’re boring,” Wooyoung murmured, pushing his feet gently into San’s thigh until the boy laughed and grabbed at them. “Truth or Dare, then.”

“Fine,” Seonghwa chirped, leaning back on his hands. “Truth, I guess.”

“Would you kiss me?” Wooyoung asked immediately, turning to peek down at him. 

“Stop,” Seonghwa huffed with a laugh, Yeosang just grinning at the show. “Ask something else.”

“What color is your underwear,” Wooyoung droned, looking intentionally bored. 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and checked, blinking back up at him. “Black.” 

“Cool,” Wooyoung spoke, rolling over on the arm of the couch to face him. “My turn, then.”

“Truth or dare?” Seonghwa asked warily.

“Dare.”

Seonghwa blinked around the room, clearly trying to think of something. Yeosang watched quietly, fully amused and not even sure what he’d come up with himself. 

“Dare me to kiss you,” Wooyoung murmured eventually, smiling wide when Seonghwa blinked back at him. 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to,” Wooyoung murmured, beaming with his chin on his hands. “And because this is funny.” There was a quiet moment where they all just stared, Yeosang honestly surprised when Seonghwa leaned forward to kiss him. 

It was clearly meant to be a peck, Seonghwa starting to pull away before Wooyoung lifted his hands soft to his cheeks, smiling into the kiss and coaxing it to be a few seconds longer.

When Seonghwa pulled away he was already rolling his eyes, Wooyoung giggling back at him and reaching out to play with his hair. 

“Another game, please,” Yeosang snorted, adjusting the blanket around his arms. “Because I’m not doing that.”

The boys laughed and Yeosang realized distantly that Mingi hadn’t spoken in a while, more than a little unusual. He was staring into the fire, picking quietly at a rip in his jeans. He didn’t look sick, at least, just distracted. 

San suggested Never Have I Ever and it started fun enough, the boys giggling as they learned stupid things about each other and recounted old stories, most questions far wilder than they needed to be. Yeosang was slightly relieved to see Mingi playing along, looking normal enough. The game delved quickly into a targeted attack, though, prompts sounding more like “Never have I ever suggested spin the bottle,” and “Never have I ever kissed Seonghwa five seconds ago.”

Yeosang grew sleepy not long after they’d given up the game, the others still speaking quietly and giggling now and then. He left earlier than the rest, boys booing him but letting him go. 

He thanked the heavens that they had a hot shower, changing into pajamas and crawling into the closest side of the bed. 

He was fading in and out of sleep by the time Mingi stepped inside, shutting the door quietly and digging through his suitcase for a change of clothes. Yeosang heard him climb into the other side eventually, the bed dipping but otherwise comfortable. He was vaguely impressed there was still so much room between them, not really expecting it with their difference in size.

A few minutes passed before Mingi breathed a quiet sigh, fidgeting and sounding like he was wide awake.

Yeosang blinked open his eyes, the room nearly black, just a bit of moonlight coming through the curtains. From the quiet he assumed the other boys had returned to their rooms, the sound of a shower running in the distance. 

Mingi lay on his back, eyes open to the ceiling. Yeosang just stared, hesitant to speak but sensing something was wrong. 

“You okay?”

“Wh- oh. Yeah,” Mingi whispered, blinking at him like he hadn’t noticed he was awake. 

“You seemed a little off earlier,” he murmured, hoping he wasn’t overstepping. He definitely wasn't as close to Mingi as their other friends, not taking as many opportunities to hang out alone. 

“I’m okay,” he said with a quiet breath, staring back at the ceiling and shaking his head. “Just thinking.”

“Good thinking?” Yeosang murmured, hoping so.

“Just… earlier,” he whispered, pausing for a moment so long Yeosang might have thought he was asleep if his eyes weren’t open. “Earlier I was thinking about-” he paused. “No, nevermind.”

“What?” Yeosang asked, laughing a little at how abrupt it was. “What is it?”

“Nevermind,” Mingi whined, rolling until his back was facing him, tugging the blanket closer to his chin. 

“Okay,” Yeosang whispered slowly, staring at the back of his head and feeling a little guilty. “Sorry.”

“It’s just embarrassing,” Mingi murmured, breathing quiet in the dark. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Okay,” he repeated, brows furrowed with his frown. He didn’t bother closing his eyes, brain still turning. “You know I’m curious now.”

The boy made a quiet noise and Yeosang laughed a little, feeling strangely tempted to reach out and play with his hair. “Sorry,” he whispered again, finally caving and letting his eyes fall closed. He neared sleep in waves, brain flickering with the dancing fire and the trees that raced past their car windows.

“I haven’t kissed anyone,” Mingi murmured in the dark, Yeosang’s eyes blinking open and readjusting to the lack of light. 

“Okay.” He waited, not sure if he’d say anything else.

“I want to kiss someone,” came in a moment, voice small like a confession. 

“Okay," Yeosang murmured.

He stared at the back of Mingi’s head, imagining his thoughts racing around. The room was silent apart from their breathing. 

“Have you?” Mingi murmured eventually.

“What?”

“Have you kissed anyone,” he breathed, voice sleepy despite how alert he seemed.

“Yeah,” Yeosang said, nuzzling a little into the pillow. “I had a girlfriend in high school, and there was that boy last year.”

“What’s it like,” Mingi whispered after a moment. 

Yeosang felt his heart picking up, for some reason. Strange daydreaming in the quiet dark. “It’s nice,” he said, voice small and low. “I dunno. It feels nice.”

Mingi rolled onto his back, glancing at him slightly before blinking up at the ceiling again. “Okay.”

“Mingi,” Yeosang whispered, not even sure what he wanted to say.

“Stop,” Mingi breathed back, and Yeosang giggled at his bluntness.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I know,” Mingi whined a little, groaning as he threw an arm over his eyes. 

“What,” Yeosang said, laughing properly now and shoving at his arm. Mingi didn’t budge, though, arm pressed into his face and the room quiet around them. Yeosang just watched him, seeing him well enough in the moonlight. 

“It’s embarrassing,” Mingi whispered eventually.

“What is?”

“Not having done it.”

“No it’s not,” Yeosang replied with a frown, reaching to nudge at his arm again. “No it isn’t.”

“Still feels like it,” Mingi huffed into his arm. Yeosang just blinked at him. Strange gears turned in his head, mind starting like a slow machine, lugging his pulse into action. He decided it was worth it, though, for this sad boy in his bed. 

“Would you kiss me?”

“What,” Mingi spoke, arm pulling back to look at him. Even in the dark Yeosang could see his concern, starting to regret asking. 

“I don’t know,” Yeosang shrugged a little. “Then you’d have done it.” 

“You don’t have to,” Mingi said, voice small. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Okay,” Yeosang whispered. Waited a moment. “But we can if you want to.”

“Stop,” Mingi huffed, hand back over his face. 

“What,” Yeosang giggled again, not nearly as sleepy as he used to be. “I’m just saying.”

“Stop.”

He waited, watching him breathe quietly, chest rising and falling. He was sure even after a while that he was still awake, though. “Would you want to?”

Mingi didn’t respond for a while, voice finally coming muffled into his arm. “Maybe.”

“Okay,” Yeosang said, reaching out finally to tousle his hair. Mingi blinked back at him, arm falling back to the bed. 

“Only if you want to,” Yeosang repeated. They watched each other in the dark.

“Do you want to?” Mingi asked, looking small under the blanket.

“Sure.” 

“Okay.” A moment passed with their heartbeats, both chuckling a little at the tension. Mingi whined as Yeosang laughed, pushing at his arm without letting go. 

“This is embarrassing,” he groaned, trying to frown at Yeosang’s grin. 

“It’s okay,” Yeosang huffed, tugging at his arm now. “It’s fine. Just come here.”

Mingi rolled to face him, embarrassment still pulling at his face. Yeosang grinned and pushed at his hair, combing it out of his eyes. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured.

Mingi just watched him, eyes tense like he was expecting Yeosang to change his mind. 

Yeosang moved closer, though, tugging his pillow with him. They were inches away, now, the boy blinking starry-eyed back. “Still okay?” 

“Yeah,” Mingi breathed. 

“Can I kiss you now?” 

“Yeah.” 

Yeosang didn’t wait, not allowing more time to overthink it, moving closer until their noses brushed. He felt Mingi inhale as much as he heard it, pausing just before his lips. He let their noses touch, eyes falling shut before he leaned the rest of the way.

Mingi met his lips gently, warm and full in the quiet night. An ache pulsed through his chest as they moved, something intimate in the feeling. Mingi pressed firm and careful, mouth parting as Yeosang moved.

He reached without thinking to cup the boy’s cheek, fingertips scratching the hair at the base of his head, thumb tracing his skin. Mingi made a small sound in his mouth, still kissing him gentle, heartbeat loud in his ears.

It was a few moments before Mingi pulled away, leaving only an inch between them as he found his eyes. Moonlight shone over his face, eyes sincere in the dark.

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

Yeosang laughed, pushing at his chest a bit with his free hand. “Was it okay?”

Mingi nodded, foreheads brushing as he did it. He smiled small, Yeosang’s hand still cupped on his cheek. 

They breathed for a while, heartbeats blushed under their skin. Yeosang scratched at the back of his head without thinking, the boy shuddering a little with a laugh.

He didn’t know what he’d expected, really. He never would have imagined them like this, not the two of them. It felt easier than he’d guessed, though, both feeling it in this moment. More peaceful than anything, just calm and safe together.

Yeosang watched his eyes, looking almost sad as they pleaded with him. 

“More?” he guessed, Mingi smiling shy and nodding up into his lips.

Yeosang let more go now, lips parting wider and letting Mingi take him more fully. He helped him experiment, trying new sensations as he clutched at Yeosang’s hip. A pulse ebbed through his spine, scooting closer to feel the warmth of his chest.

He didn’t think too much, now, sure it might have been different in the daylight. In this moment it was only sensation, though, warm fingers holding on and chasing the feeling. Jaw working insistent against his, small sounds dancing into the night. 

Mingi whined a little into his mouth, Yeosang pressing soft against him, skin on fire and eyes gently closed. Everything was touch, the warmth of his heartbeat, jaw moving in his palm, hand big over his waist. 

It was a few minutes before they pulled apart to breathe, Mingi smoothing a hand down Yeosang’s back. Yeosang watched him, hazy in the dark, smiling a little at the shy look on his face. 

“Feels good,” Mingi murmured gently.

“Mhm,” Yeosang hummed, pressing their foreheads together as he took in the air. Fingers tapped on his hip and Yeosang moved his hand down to his chest. 

“Sorry for this,” Mingi breathed. “You didn’t have to.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He smiled, pressing a little into his chest. Mingi’s hand left his waist to hold onto Yeosang’s fingers, tangled together between them. He’d always known the boy’s hands were bigger, but it was suddenly relevant now. 

“This is a little weird,” Mingi breathed, quirked smile on his lips. 

“Yeah,” Yeosang grinned. “Maybe.”

The boy chuckled a bit, squeezing his hand gently. 

“It doesn’t feel that weird though,” Yeosang murmured. "Is that weird?"

“I don't know," Mingi breathed, giggling together again. 

His thumb ran soft over Yeosang's hand, the boy squeezing him back a little. Foreheads still pressed together. 

“Can we cuddle tonight?” Mingi murmured. 

“Yeah.” 

They managed to untangle only to be tangled together again. Mingi held Yeosang from behind, the giant spoon to his little one. They got comfortable, soft pillows and blankets over warm skin. They’d never been affectionate before this, but it was a welcome change. He felt safe here.

Mingi’s chest pressed to his back, arm loose around his tummy. “Thank you again,” he murmured, voice vibrating against him. 

“It’s okay,” Yeosang breathed, really meaning it. It had been a while for him, too. And he was almost surprised how easy this felt. 

“I kind of want more,” Mingi murmured, voice sleepy. 

Yeosang giggled, patting at the hand on his stomach. “Too tired.”

Mingi hummed, adjusting himself into the pillow. “Tomorrow?”

“Maybe,” Yeosang breathed, chuckling at the soft puff of breath against his back. “Sounds nice.”

“Yeah?” Hope in his tired voice. 

“Yeah.”

Yeosang felt the boy press even closer, warmth overcoming him. He faded gently into sleep, soft kiss pressed against his neck, shy smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
